The Words Are Hushed
by mundanemistress
Summary: Collection of one-shots with most the pairings involving Jackson. Non-sequential in any particular manner. Just random PWP fluff. Who could ask for more?


**Of Leadership**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stan Rogow &amp; DJ MacHale. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** A bit of back-story; the flight 29 downers were never rescued. Jori, Ian, and Eric join Captain Russell on his boat which never burned down. Captain Russell regained his sanity somehow after experiencing more head trauma from Jackson. Also the setting is after a few weeks from the Typhoon; Abby, Mel, and Jackson returned to the beach after seeing off Eric and the others on their maiden voyage. (Based on the show/movie not the book)

* * *

"Jackson?"

He heard her voice, timid and unsure, behind him. He couldn't find the right words to answer, so he continued to stare out into the ocean, his eyes raking over the waves crashing down. His hands were clasped in his lap, his shoulder slouched forward slightly as he focused on breathing in and out.

She was suddenly beside him and he wondered when it was she had entered the treeline and crossed to him. The other airplane seat dipped only slightly under her weight as she sat.

They sat in silence for a moment before he heard her small sigh. Finally tearing his blue eyes away from the ocean waves, he turned to look at her. She was gnawing slightly on her bottom lip, causing Jackson's stomach to clench tightly.

He watched her for a moment, the soft, full, pink lips glistening as she licked them quickly. He lifted his gaze when she paused and he caught her staring at him.

"You should be sleeping" Jackson said finally breaking the silence between them, shifting his gaze to the fishing sticks making sure no movement was present.

Abby breathed in deeply before jerking her shoulder. "You're **one** to talk." Jackson could only reply with a small grin at her quick retort.

Witty and sarcastic Abby. He hadn't known her for very long, _hell_ Jackson didn't know much about her before any of this. But he at least caught on to the sentiment that she was reverting back to the way she had been before.

_Or at least trying to..._

Jackson also understood why Daley and the others were still a bit cautious of her. Abby wasn't being pessimistic as Nathan described she was simply being a realist. And sometimes that insight is something they needed to survive.

"This is pretty cool, I was wondering where the other seats went. I only saw six near camp," Abby spoke softly. Breaking his trance-like state.

"Yeah, these three were broken. Their stuck in the reclining position, which is why they're leaning against these trees. Lex and I usually go fishing here so we knew the others wouldn't mind we even took off the arm rests so it's like couch. A really uncomfortable one but- "

"Jackson..." Abby interrupting him abruptly, shuffling her feet in the sand.

_'Is she nervous?' he pondered._

"I want to thank you." she finally spoke trying to find more profound words, knowing that a simple thank you was not sufficient enough.

Jackson's eyes widened. "For what?"

"For everything...helping Mel and I come back to the others safely. Making sure we still have hope...reassuring that everything will be fine." Abby said hesitantly, finally meeting his eyes greeting him with a gentle smile.

"Honestly...I try not to think about it," Jackson murmured, stretching his right arm to rub his shoulder; wincing slightly at the soreness.

"Most of the time what you call reassuring is really just me avoiding the subject...I don't know if we'll ever make it home." He felt anger beginning to break past his relaxed barrier.

"Not like I have a home to go to..." Not wanting to frighten Abby or upset her, Jackson fought the urge to yell and punch things, instead he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands and inhaled deeply to quell his anxiety.

Suddenly he felt her hands behind him, kneeling closer to him on the airplane seat as her hands began to knead into his shoulders slowly. He instinctively flinched, amazed that she didn't stop.

"I recall you talking about your foster mom, even though we were walking through the jungle I could tell you were really happy about her. And you have Mel, Taylor and the others they'd never forget you after all this...and me...I'd never forget you after everything we've been through." Her voice tender and tickling his neck, causing his breath to shudder between his lips as he straightened, astonished at how quickly her ministrations were soothing his temper.

There were many things Jackson never expected to be doing. For instance, he never expected to be stranded on an island. He never expected to be fishing before dawn for people he now considers as friends. _Fuck_, he never expected to be awake let alone fishing before the sun even remotely rose.

But one thing he had certainly never expected was that Abby Fujimoto began placing tiny kisses along his neck. Her suddenly flicked at his earlobe, causing him to jerk his head away.

"Abby we shouldn't be doing this," Jackson growled, panting despite himself when her lips moved over his jawline.

"Why not?" she whispered seductively into his ear sending shivers up his spine. "No one is awake"

Mustering whatever willpower he had he replied, "what if Mel sees us?"

Abby glanced at him thoughtfully. "Is Melissa the _only_ reason why we shouldn't?" she asked.

Jackson blinked. " It's just not...I mean...I..."

_Christ, what DID he mean?_

Jackson momentarily considered stopping and going back to fishing, but one look at Abby's face convinced him otherwise. Especially with Abby kneeling so close beside him and without skipping a beat reaching to hold his hand.

She looked...determined

Noticing her eyes fixed on him so intensely. By this point, he wasn't sure he meant anything right then. So he leaned forward and kissed her.

She kissed him back, her mouth opening under his to let their tongues dance against each other. Jackson gathered her to him, he could almost feel how warm her body was. With her leaning onto him her body felt soft, wondering if it would be scorching if her pajamas weren't there to prevent him from feeling everything.

Eventually she pulled away, her chest heaving slightly as she caught her breath. Jackson couldn't help glancing at it, but quickly looked away, and vaguely saw amusement flying across her eyes.

"_Jackson,_" she said her lips curving cautiously as she reached out to stroke his cheek altering his gaze to meet hers.

"Let me, thank you properly," she whispered boldly, as she was moving off the airplane seat kneeling before him on the sand. Her hands running down his sides, playfully tugging at the white cotton t-shirt he was wearing. Before long her hands were at the waistband of his black cargo pants and she was pulling at them, her eyes clouded with audacity and passion.

"Why?" he murmured, his voice choking on the gasp that caught in his throat; grabbing her wrist after she unbuttoned his pants.

Abby didn't flinch and gently pulled her wrist from his grasp. "You're always taking care of everyone. For once let someone take care of you," she said.

"Let _me_ take care of you..." she continued, something in her chocolate eyes flickering like it was on fire.

**Fuck.**

He couldn't say no, not when she was looking at him like that. Jackson stammered but lifted his hips off the seat to allow her to pull them down his legs.

She didn't need any more encouragement than that, kissing him immediately. Tongues and teeth clashed and Jackson gathered her to him, his mouth demanding and bruising as his hands lowered to her pajama bottoms tugging them down. Cupping the supple curve of her butt through the cotton panties, squeezing as he pulled her closer to him to straddle his lap.

"Jackson!" she gasped, tearing her lips away from his as she writhed against him, her fingers raking over his shoulders to thrust into his hair.

He thrust against her instinctively and wrapped one arm around her waist. She reached for the hem of her baggy t-shirt pulling up over her, not caring where it fell to when she tossed it over her shoulder. Abby leaned down to capture his swollen lips, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth as she scraped her nails against his back bunching up his white t-shirt.

Noticing, he obliged to removing the material, only for her to reply, "leave it on," she said hoarsely, a low groan reverberating in her throat when Jackson leaned forward and began placing tiny kisses along her collarbone.

He moaned in response, she swirled her hips further down onto him. She shuddered again feeling his tongue moving over her nipple into a taut peak. His breath hot and burning on her flesh. Jackson heard her throaty moan...

**No.** He _felt_ it.

She was trembling, her body wriggling as he moved from one nipple to the other and back again. She was whispering incoherently, arching her chest more into his mouth reveling in the sensation and he tried to hide his smug smile.

Suddenly she moved off of him, leaving Jackson to bite back a moan of frustration.

During that moment they were the only things that existed, their eyes focused on each other. The world narrowed to just the two of them. Her breathing ragged as she pulled the last bit of material off of her. He watched as it fluttered down her long legs. He could tell she was blushing from head to toe as he raked his blue gaze over her entire body.

Jackson leaned for her and watched her bite her lips, a blush at her cheeks. Then something flashed in her eyes as she climbed on him once more half sitting, half standing; staring down into deep pools of blue. Catching Jackson behind the nape of his neck. Abby was pulling him up to her, her tongue sliding past his lips as she kissed him hard.

Her other hand gently wrapping around his length. He leaned back pulling her with him, his eyes closing as she began to stroke him slowly, her thumb moving over the velvety tip; taking his breath away. Sucking in oxygen when she finally released him, he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"Thank you, Jackson," she whispered, confidence etched in her eyes, laced heavily with an arousal he's never seen.

She sucked in a breath, her thighs sliding helplessly against his. Jackson kept his body close to hers, her hand positioning him between her folds. Abby lowered herself slowly, allowing time to adjust to his size. She was tight and sopping wet, causing him to rasp under his breath.

Their eyes focused on each other, their gasps, moans and whimpers were the only sounds that could be heard.

When he was buried to the hilt, he shuddered, biting down his quick release. She had begun to move slowly, his heart stilled as he heard her whimper. Abby was clenched tight around him, _grasping _the throbbing length to the point that Jackson gritted his teeth to hold back. Finally she began to move, Jackson braced her holding the smooth plane of her back. Her hips plunged feverishly, driving him into the seat with each thrust.

She was moaning repeatedly, her hands frenetic in movement grabbing fistfuls of his hair the pain only turning him on more.

"More!" She gasped and sucking in a deep breath as she felt his hips meet every descent. Jackson focused on her tiny freckles. He was sweating now, his body on fire as she continued to submerge him into her deeper and deeper.

**Harder and faster.**

Jackson hadn't imagined a single word would sound _so **damn **gratifying_ and his control finally snapped as his hand gripped her hip. He wanted to feel her around him more, hear her more...

Planting his feet firmly onto the sand, he thrust upwards even deeper into her warm body. She cried out, her neck arching back and her hair flailing wildly about on her shoulders as Jackson began to drive into her, his breath shallow and his grunts loud.

"Abby.." he breathed, the pleasure boiling to an unbearable point. His hands massaging every available inch of skin firmly, her hips bouncing until she released a strangled cry lurching forward her nails digging into his back, leaving him breathless. She was pulsating around him then, milking him with the force of her orgasm.

Sweat gleamed erotically on her body, nibbling at her neck still thrusting roughly up into her, his release exploding within him painfully. He slowed his movements to a gentle tremble, using his free hand to grab Abby's turning to press his lips against her palm. His heartbeat pounding and sweat blurring his vision.

He felt Abby lifting herself from his lap moving to snuggle close beside him, her head on his outstretch arm. Suddenly feeling wary of her reaction, Jackson opened one eye to find her smiling up at him, her skin glowing with contentment.

He cocked an eyebrow quickly, " and what are _you_ smiling at?"

"I always knew you could be a leader," Abby said simply, stretching out like a cat. "Even with someone else taking the lead..."

"Leadership is action, not position," he turned to face her and gathered her damp body closer to him. He kissed the tip of her nose. "But I don't mind being persuaded into the position by the gentle voice you use when _**only** _talking to me."

"Shut up...I don't do that," she said blushing and lowering her eyes. He tilted her chin back with his fingers until they were eye to eye.

"Rough rugged Abby. **No**. _Never_," Jackson said, grinning at her. "The Abby that you uncover from time to time...maybe."

"Okay if I stay here while you catch breakfast?" she whispered fervently. Choosing to avoid his statement conscious to how perceptive he was .

_But he wasn't right. No, **of course not**._

_**Right?**_

"Sure," he replied, grabbing his sweatshirt from behind the airplane seats for her to use as a pillow knowing full well she would be sleeping sometime soon.

"Just one more thing?" he said while getting up and putting his pants back on.

"Hmm?" her voice was already full of exhaustion, resting her head on his sweatshirt.

"You _might_ want to put your clothes back on." Grabbing her shirt from a tree branch, handing it to her he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Author's coda:** My original intentions was for the back-story to be a fanfic or rather at the very least go more into detail. Eventually that prologue (not rated M fic) will be submitted, still working on some minor flaws. Somewhere along the line this little snippet/deleted scene was born, also partially responsible was rewatching the series again. I love the interaction between Abby and Jackson, there weren't very many instances but I did notice a slight connection between the two of them. I also plan for more deleted scenes to occur between Jackson and the other girls. Think of this as another multi-oneshot fic with an M rating because you can never have enough of those. Look forward to these pairings: Daley/Jackson, Melissa/Jackson (of course), more (Abby/Jackson) and maybe some Taylor/Jackson and the random strange occurrence of Jori/Jackson. Please review , criticism is valued and appreciated.


End file.
